


Life Above the Waves

by Canadian_Parade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Annabeth is a badass, Hurt! Jason, Jason gets knocked the fuck out, M/M, Pirate! Percy, Protective Jason, historical fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_Parade/pseuds/Canadian_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Jackson and his infamous crew attack Jason's village and kidnap him, he is thrown into the crazy world of the pirates. He learns to fight fiercely and trust his instincts. If he wants to go back home and see his sister, he first has to survive the toughest challenge of all. Percy Jackson. And he's not going down without one hell of a fight. *PIRATE AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire

The sunset burned deeply along the backdrop of the ocean. Deafening waves crashed mercilessly against the cliffside, spraying salty water through the air. Wind blew gently atop the hill, rustling the grass and sending a chill down Jason's spine. He loved the view, but as the sun set the warmth of the land drained away. He stood up and stretched, eyes still fixed on the spectacle that was the sunset. Running a hand through his salt speckled hair, Jason sighed. He felt the tug of the wind urging him to stay. It would be easy, no one ever came up to the hillside. No one but him and ocean.  
"Jason! There you are." He whirled around to see Leo and Piper running up the hill.  
No one but him and the ocean, and Leo and Piper he mused. It was no surprise that they found him. If anyone would, it was them. The scent of seaweed and flowers danced around him, Piper would like it. He must have lost track of time. Watching the waves collide was mesmerizing.  
As his friends get closer, his stomach lurched. Leo's face was twisted in pain and he leaned against Piper as they ran. Jason dashed towards them. Fear clutched his heart in an iron fist. Leo tripped and went sprawling at Jason's feet.  
"What happened?" Jason asked, wrapping an arm around Leo and helping him to his feet.  
"The village, Jason they've in the village. Everything's on fire. They're everywhere." Piper stuttered.  
"Attacking the village? Who?"  
"Pirates."  
He froze. Jason's mind was spinning. He turned towards the village. Thunderous waves wracked his brain but he could see smoke rising in the distance. There had been many reports of pirates raiding villages down the coast, but they had never come this far west. The faint smell of smoke wafted under his nose. Fire wasn't yet visible, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the flames came roaring above the horizon line. Leo started to cough, doubling over as his lungs rattled. Piper glanced nervously at the village. When Leo straightened back up, Jason frowned.  
"Leo what happened?"  
"I was at the blacksmiths, working, when they came. Piper came running in, screaming about how they were here and that they were setting houses on fire. We were about to leave, but I went back in to grab my inventions. It's my fault, but I couldn't just leave them!"  
Jason knew what he meant. Anyone who spent five minutes with Leo could tell you that he was talkative, but when he was focusing on his projects he barely spoke. He spent hours on his inventions, carving them and fine tuning every little detail. They were the pride of his existence. He would never leave them behind.  
"It was stupid." Leo said, shaking his head. "Piper went outside but they snuck around the back and dropped a match onto the coal pile. The shop was up in flames in a second. I barely made it out."  
Jason's heart ached to see his friend like that. All of Leo's hard work, hours upon hours, days even, turned to ash in a pinch. Leo's face was burned lightly, a few blisters on his cheek and his whole body was scorched and covered in ash. Even the tips of his curly hair were singed short.  
Turning to Piper he asked, "Is your dad okay?"  
"I think so. I saw him after we left the village but I wanted to find you. Gods Jason, I was so worried."  
He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Piper was beautiful, even when she was flushed and covered in soot. From beyond the hillside, an explosion rocked the the earth. It was loud, thundering above the crashing waves, and a cloud of smoke billowed into the sky. Jason's smile fell.  
"Thalia." He whispered before repeating it louder. "Thalia. Is she okay? Did she get out?"  
Piper's gaze slid over to Leo, pain in her eyes. Jason's heart skipped a beat.  
"Well?"  
"We don't know," Piper said. "Last time we saw her, she was with Reyna. They were running into the streets and they- they had weapons."  
It was so like Thalia to run towards the fight, Jason thought. She was never good at playing nice with others, even as a kid she was notorious for kicking adults in the skins and then running away. Reckless and fearless were not a good combination though. He knew his sister would rather go down swinging than run from anyone, even if the odds were a million to one.  
"I have to get her." He said, stepping towards the village.  
Piper caught his arm. "Jason you can't. They're everywhere and they're armed. You don't stand a chance."  
"I can't leave Thalia behind, or Reyna. I just have to find them. They'll listen to me." Jason insisted.  
He made sure that Leo was steady on his feet before gently pulling his arm out of Piper's grip.  
"Don't go." Leo said, his voice still raspy.  
"I have to." Jason replied.  
He didn't want to go running into a horde of pirates. Fire, blades and gunpowder; the mere idea terrified him more than he wanted to admit. But Thalia was his sister. She was the only family he still knew, after his father had disappeared into the ocean. He wasn't about to let her go too.  
With a final look to his friends, Jason took off running to the village. Pumping his arms, he tried not to focus on the smoke that grew heavier with every breath. Instead, he counted every foot step, concentrating on the grass covered dirt beneath him. Don't think about Dad, he told himself. Don't think about the swords and bullet, don't think about Reyna in front of them. Fighting, failing, screaming. Jason clenched his fists and pushed on. As he trekked up the hill, the village came into view. The sight of it stopped him dead in his tracks. Even with his vivid imagination, nothing beats the real thing, and the scene was startlingly real. Flames licked the houses, raging atop roofs and flickering in the streets. Peopled dashed through the town, screaming for their loved ones.  
And then there were the pirates.  
Jason tore down the hill as fast as he could. The moment he stepped onto the filthy streets, a wave of heat hit him like a blast. Smoke burned his lungs and stung at his eyes. He ran towards the water, where the ship was surely docked. Wherever the pirates were, Thalia and Reyna couldn't far from. They demanded nothing less than the heart of the action.  
"Thalia! Reyna!" He screamed as he bolted passed people.  
He rounded a corner, his sister's name dangling off his lips when he collided with someone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a bad time.

Jason fell to the ground in a heap at the stranger's feet. Looking up, his eyes widened. Fear coiled around his heart and clutched it tight. Stormy eyes glared down at him. He looked his just like wanted posters, Jason thought. The sweep of his raven black hair across his tanned face was unmistakable.  
WANTED: PIRATE CAPTAIN PERCY JACKSON. WARNING: He is incredible dangerous. Reward for capture, dead or alive.   
Jason scrambled backwards as the Captain approached him.  
"Well look what we have here Annabeth." Jackson said.  
A young girl appeared from the shadows. Her beach blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she stared down at Jason with a look of disdain. Her eyes were hard and grey like stones smoothed over by the ocean’s current. She looked him up and down, flicking her eyes over him for a brief moment before turning to the Captain.   
"He's just another street rat. Take care of him and lets go."   
Jason scrambled back, rocks and dirt digging into his skinned palms. He shuddered as Jackson let a feral smile creep onto his face.   
"He's not even armed Annabeth, what fun will that be?"   
"Since when do you do this for fun?" She asked.   
A somber expression flashed onto his face before quickly being replaced with his cocky smirk.  
"You got me there." He said.   
Jason's eyes darted around him, desperately looking for an escape. Ahead of him, two vicious pirates. A wall to his left and a burning house to his right. He continued to push himself back until his back slammed into cold rock. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of the building.   
It was the armory. Perfect.   
"And where do you think you're going?" Jackson's slick voice broke through the smoke.   
He raised his sword as he approached him but before he could swipe, Jason jumped to his feet and bolted around the armory. His heart pounded in time to his footsteps. behind him, Jason heard the pirates racing after him.   
He rounded the corner of the building and threw open the door. Dashing inside, Jason slammed the door shut just in time to feel a heavy thump against the wood. He fumbled with the lock, his fingers trembling. Finally, he felt it click into place and slide the deadbolt across the door. Again, the door rattled. They were trying to break it down. Looking at the rotting wood, he knew it wouldn't hold much longer.   
He turned and scanned the room for anything he could use. He knew the weapons were stored above the main floor and the door was not only locked at all times, but much sturdier than the front door. As the Jackson continued throwing his weight against the door, Jason tore the room apart, throwing drawers open, flinging paper to the ground and searching high and low for the emergency key his father had spoken about.   
From outside, he could hear the pirates talking.   
"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, the annoyance in her voice clear.   
"This won't take more than a minute my lovely Quartermaster." Jackson said as he slammed what Jason thought sounded like a boot into the door.   
"We came here to get the map, not to chase after every little bilge rat that stumbles across our path." Annabeth protested.   
Jackson muttered something that Jason didn't catch, but Annabeth sighed loudly and didn't argue further. Furiously pushing papers across of the desk, Jason spun around. If he didn't find the key soon he'd be in deep trouble. Leaning on the desk, he nervously dug his fingers into the underside. Tapping his fingers was a nervous habit he'd learned from his father and he drummed his fingers on the downside of the desk.   
It sounded odd at first. Jason frowned and tapped it again. His heart leaped when he realized that he recognized the sound. Under one of his fathers grand desks, the one he conducted all his over sea affairs with, was a false bottom. Under it, he kept money, documents and others important things.   
Frantically, Jason bent down and felt around for a notch in the wood. When he felt the wood dip beneath his fingers, he pressed down and pulled it towards him. The drawer slid smoothly out and Jason set it gently onto the table. Glinting in the torchlight, the bronze key sat alone in the box. Relief flooded through him and he grinned.   
Snatching up the key, Jason sped up the stairs. The old door creaked and groaned under Jackson's weight, sending a wave of fear rippling through Jason, silencing the joyous relief. He reached the top quickly and jammed the key into the lock. Yanking the door open, Jason stepped in and marveled at the wall decorated with weapons, swords, knives, guns and even cannon balls. Although he longed for something as simple as one of the muskets next to the door, Jason knew less than nothing about how to shoot a gun and worried that he'd shoot himself instead of the pirates.  
A crash on the main floor seemed to shake the entire armory. Jason flinched at the sound. He raced to the back of the room and grabbed a sword. The blade gleamed. Despite a few nicks it was well polished and a good balance. Footsteps thundered up the stairs and Jason steeled himself. He may be useless with guns, but he had been practicing with swords as long as he could hold one. With one of those in his hands, he stood a chance.   
As soon as Jason saw the Captain burst into the room, he launched himself forwards, slashing at him. Jason saw the pirates eyes widen in surprise as he faltered for a brief moment. He hesitated just long enough for Jason to land a cut on his upper arm, although it turned out to be more shallow than he would have liked. The pain seemed to pull the Captain out of his surprise.   
Jackson sprung up, hacking away at Jason with the speed and ferocity that he has infamous for. He managed to block Jackson's attack and when he stepped out of the doorway, Jason darted behind him and cut overhead. Jackson turned just in time to sidestep and block it. He thrusted the tip of his blade, forcing Jason to move down the steps.  
He knew that Jackson held an advantage when he was on higher ground. Jackson swung his sword and Jason did the only thing he could think of. He turned down the stairs and fled.   
"Annabeth!" Jackson called as Jason ran.   
When he reached the first floor, Jason caught a flash of silver around the corner. He ducked his in time to avoid loosing his head and continued out the door with the Quartermaster on his heels. His feet hit the blackened cobblestone and Jason turned to fight. Before he could move, Annabeth dove towards him and knocked him to the ground. His sword went flying and as he hit the ground, be could feel the breath getting knocked out of his lungs.


End file.
